The lamps string has been widely used in decorating the Christmas tree, especially in western countries. Nevertheless, more and more eastern people enjoy this global festival. No doubt, the pleasant and amiable atmosphere provided by the lamps string is very touching and moving, especially in the Holy Night. Of course, in some occasion, such as family union, the lamps string is indispensable also.
As described above, the strings have been widely used indoors and outdoors, nevertheless, problems arise when the strings are used outdoors. In winter, snows and rains fall always. As it piles up on the socket and holder assembly, water may leak into the assembly from the bottom of the holder as there is a holder for wires passing therethrough. As more and more water flows into the assembly, the conducting plates may short-circuit. The replacement of a damaged socket and holder assembly is very inconvenient, especially in this bad weather condition. On the other hand, it is also different to spot the damaged one.
It is found that when the bulb is positioned upward, the liquid may not leak into the assembly since there is no gap flow water to flow in. But when the bulb is positioned downward, the water may readily flow into the holder from the hole disposed at the bottom of the holder. Besides, the wires may also guide the water flow.